


The Plan

by Multifiiction



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Satan - Freeform, better ending, new ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Maybe Satan’s plan was not what Michael thought it to be, maybe it was a lot simpler, and maybe it was already fulfilled.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Kudos: 35





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn’t fit the series, I have to be honest, I never watched an episode (But it’s on my list), I just LIVE for Cody’s characters. So, think of this as an AU, please. Hope you like it! Enjoy~

Michael has been taping away on his computer, writing down every important detail that he had learned during his interviews with the people from the Outpost 3.

Each and every person had their own record with Michael’s opinions, and notes written next to them. All of it was confidential, no one could know what he wrote, well except for you, his everything.

You were currently on the bed behind him, sleeping soundly, waiting for Michael to wake you, so the two of you could have dinner before returning to the bed and sleeping in each other’s arms.

You met Michael when he was still a confused kid. He suddenly grabbed your arm as you walked home,

“Hey, are you the woman…” you didn’t understand what he referred to. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” he said and left. After that the two of you met unexpectedly on the same street and with a simple conversation, your story began. You have been by his side when he tried to be good and push his evil within down. But you never courage him to do anything he didn’t want to. You told him many times, even when you were only friends, that you accept him the way he is, good or bad, you didn’t care, all you wanted was to be by his side. Then Miss Mead came into the picture and the three of you started living together, you were there when he killed the rude butcher and when the church took him in. You were there for him every step of the way, and it wasn’t until you learned that you weren’t a simple companion of his, that you had a purpose.

You always knew that you were special and had special powers, you could lift things up with your mind which might have caused a lot of car crashes and you could open doors anywhere in the world. You found out about that when you really wanted to eat some sushi and as you exited your home, you found yourself in Japan. Over the years you learned to use your powers for your benefit and later, to Michael’s. You never established your relationship with him, it wasn’t necessary, you knew Michael loved you and he knew you loved him. It was obvious through your actions towards one another.

Being by his side, you were like a power-house to him. You were like this ball of energy that he could use. Sure, Michael is very powerful on his own, but when you were there, no one and nothing could stop the two of you no matter what they tried.

You only arrived at the Outpost a few hours before you went to sleep. Michael sent you to other survivors to monitor them, but all were uninteresting and thus, you killed them all and went to be with your lover. Since you were literally just a door-opening away.

And that is how you found yourself sleeping soundly on his bed while he was still typing away. There was a knock on his door.

Miss Mead came in with Venable, when Miriam noticed you sleeping on the bed, she immediately went to put a blanket over you. As Venable entered, Michael closed his laptop and turned to look at her. He silently thanked Miss Mead that she covered you and then she moved to stand by the door.

Venable looked at you for a few seconds with confusion and alarm.

“Who is she?” she asked but she never received an answer.

“How can I help you?” asked Michael ignoring her.

“I’m sorry to tell you, but you didn’t make the cut, Mr. Langdon neither did she, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave this place as soon as possible. Leave us alone and never come back.” Venable said with a stern voice. She tried to intimidate him enough that he would leave, but when he let out a short laugh, she knew, this won’t end well.

“I’m sorry, I wanted you to have your moment, but I just couldn’t hold it in.” he said with a hushed voice, not wanting to wake you.

Venable stormed out of the room and never looked back.

“Love, time to wake up.” Michael whispered into your ear. You stirred in your sleep and slowly woke up to his voice. “Let’s go and eat.” Michael said as he helped you sit up and the three of you left to eat dinner.

To say that no one was impressed by having another person in Outpost was an understatement. But when everyone learned that you were with Michael, they were even more shocked.

You didn’t even have to tell them. The way you and Michael behaved like a couple who have been married for years and years made it all clear for them.

Everyone had to admit that your presence beside Michael was very intimidating. He looked even more dangerous when you were there. They didn’t even know about your powers and just how powerful you really were without Michael, yet they kept their distance from you.

During the next couple of days, Michael still had his interviews and you were bored. You talked to Miss Mead about everything you could possibly think of. When you decided to go and get Michael to pay attention to you, you found him in a room with Mr. Gallant. Gallant was naked and chained to the walls. Michael was saying something to him, but you couldn’t focus on that. You knew that Michael loved to play with people’s emotions and even their sexuality, you knew he would never do something where he’d cheat on you, this is the first time you actually witnessed it, and it got you rather interested.

“Well well well. What have we here?” you asked with a smile alerting the two men. Michael didn’t even flinch, he knew that you came in, but Gallant looked worried. “This is a sight for sore eyes. How pathetic.” you said as you came closer and stood beside Michael. You looked Gallant up and down, he looked very uncomfortable now and he didn’t dare to lock eyes with you

“Just what I said.” said Michael and he turned away and walked out of the room, you watched him leave, and before he closed the door behind him, he looked at you and said. “You can play with him, I don’t need him anymore.” he said to you and the door closed.

Gallant looked very scared now.

“I-I wasn’t doing anything to him. Please Just let me go…I’ll…”

“How about you cut my hair? You’re a famous hairdresser, right?” you asked. Gallant found himself speechless but nodded a little. “Just a bit off the ends, and a little styling? I didn’t have a haircut in years.” your enthusiasm and easy-going nature sent warning alarms off of with Gallant.

He tried to see where you were going with this, but as you let him go he went to pick his clothes up.

“No, no. You stay like that, you shameful man.”

After you got your new hair, it didn’t take long for you to stab his scissors into his eyes.

You had fun humiliating him and you had to admit, the cut looked rather nice on you. But he needed to die, anyone who lusted over what is yours needed to die.

“What do you think?” you asked as you showed your new hair to Michael. He came to hug you as he looked at your face.

“Beautiful as always.” he said as he leaned down to kiss your lips.

***

The next day, everything went down. Michael asked you to stay in his room while he settled things. But of course, you didn’t listen.

When you came downstairs and found Miss Mead’s head, you got very angry, you knew that they couldn’t do anything to kill Michael since his father would bring him back, so you focused on the witches.

You always had a bad feeling about Mallory. Even if Michael wanted to use her for her powers, she rubbed you the wrong way. Maybe because she couldn’t do anything special that you weren’t able to. You even pointed that out to Michael one night. And he had to admit, you were right, you could do exactly what she could and even more.

So, when you overheard her conversation about going back in time to kill Michael when he was young, you needed to do something.

Just like Mallory, you used your powers to go back to the past and save your love before she could kill him.

It didn’t take long before you found her in a big black car, waiting at the end of a street. It was the same street that Michael used to live with his Grandma, and that his where you ran into him one day.

When you looked onto the opposite side of you, you saw Michael. He looked so young and his hair was different but it was him. He stepped onto the road and the car came with speed.

Michael didn’t check the road as he stepped down. It all happened so fast. All he saw was a massive black vehicle coming his way out of the corner of his eye, then a figure dressed in red and black was in front of him. He closed his eyes for a moment, all he heard was a loud bang and when he opened his eyes, the scene in front of him had him shocked.

A beautiful young woman was standing in front of him with her hand held out in the direction of the car. The car looked like it hit a wall or something. It looked completely destroyed. The woman in front of him was someone he didn’t know. She smiled at him then moved to the driver side door of car. She basically tore the door off with a single movement and pulled a person out of the wreck.

He watched as the mysterious woman looked at him one last time before she dragged the driver by the hair and walked away like nothing happened.

He was in so much shock, he felt like he could faint. But people started to notice the car so he decided to go back to the house and into his room.

As he sat on his bed all he could think about was the crash, the woman and what happened. He blamed himself for closing his eyes. He could have seen what happened exactly if he didn’t close them. Little did he know that the next week he will meet the woman, only a younger version of her.

***

Meanwhile, you went back to your time. Mallory was still alive when you got her back. Michael was standing at the very place you entered the Outpost. Your eyes locked with his and you smiled at him as you dropped Mallory.

He didn’t say anything as he rushed to you and kissed you on the lips. It was the most passionate and love-filled kiss you got from him, it was even better than the one you shared for your first time, or the first time you officially gave yourself to him.

“Thank you.” was all he said as he panted for air. You pulled him back for another kiss.

That day Michael realized that he didn’t need anyone else to create the perfect world other than you. Maybe it was exactly how his father wanted things to be. He wanted you to save him, so Michael would finally see that he didn’t need anyone else but you.

And that is why Satan made you to Michael. The two of you needed each other, you were destined to be together to rule the world.

Maybe that was the plan all along and maybe it was fulfilled the day you met him on that street.


End file.
